


Dear Sans

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath, TiredTM



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sadness, letters to the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTM/pseuds/TiredTM
Summary: SansI'm Sorry





	1. Response 1: A day

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a response fic. This also hurt to write.

Dear Sans,  
It’s been a day. I should have listened to you.  
I wish I had stayed home, I didn’t want to leave you. I see you hurting, and I wish I could hug you like I used to.  
But I can’t.   
I see you getting ready to confront the human. I wish I could tell you to stop, to save yourself, but as loud as I shout, you can’t hear me. I wish you’d take your own advice to heart.  
Sans, I miss you too.  
Papyrus


	2. Response 2: Hopeless

Dear Sans,  
I wish the human would stop. I see the spread of dust over our home, and if I could cry, I would.  
They draw closer to the castle, to Asgore.  
I know you won’t let them pass.  
My scarf around your neck motivates you. I can sense my dust still on it, smearing across your bone and drifting onto your hoodie.  
I wish I could stand beside you. I wish I could stop this.  
But I can’t.  
I’ve never felt so hopeless.  
Papyrus


	3. Response 3: Please

Sans,  
I stood beside you in the Hall. I watched as you killed the human.  
Over.   
And over.  
And over.  
Before this, I hadn’t known about their strange power. How they could set back time.  
But they haven’t this time. I don’t know why.  
Maybe it’s over.  
I wish they’d reset.  
I want to wake you up with my shouting.  
I want to wake you up with my spaghetti.  
I want to be there.  
I don’t know how to do this.  
Please, human.  
Reset.


	4. Response 4: Proud

Dear Sans,  
I’ve lost count of the days. I couldn’t tell you what day it is. As much as it hurts, I’m losing hope too. But I hold on to the thought that maybe, maybe, the human will reset. I miss you.  
But Sans, I’m so proud of you. You’ve been working so hard to find any other monsters in the Underground, despite the loss of your hope and the slowing of your step. I see you sleep in the lab below our home. Your HP is dropping, even with what little you have.  
I’m afraid that you’ll join me sooner than I had hoped. You won’t even make puns anymore.  
Papyrus


	5. Response 5: Understanding

Dear Sans,  
I’m sorry. You’re holding on so hard, but I can tell your grip is slipping. The days are indistinct now, and when you do sleep, it’s fitful. It’s been so long since you ate, that your magic is running low. Every move you make is shaky, and I can tell that you’re giving up.  
It’s OK, brother. I understand.  
Papyrus


	6. Response 6: See You Soon

Dear Sans,  
You’re Falling Down. You haven’t moved much in days, and you’ve barely left the lab lately. It hurts to see you like this, but you held on for so long. I’m proud of you.  
And I’ll see you soon.  
Papyrus


	7. Rest

Brother,  
I...don’t even know what to say to you.  
And even if I found the right words, you wouldn’t be able to hear me.  
And I want you to hear me.  
Stars, I want you to hear me.  
I’ve stood beside you for every moment, trying to give you my strength.  
This is taking such a toll on you and I think...I think i can finally understand you a bit more.  
Brother, Sans, I don’t want you to give up hope, but even I know that there is no hope in the Underground anymore.  
For the first and only time, I will say this.  
Rest.  
Rest and I’ll be waiting.  
Then we can leave together and go to that nice place you always tell me about.  
I different time and a different place in which we’re both happy.  
And we get to see real stars.


End file.
